


SEBONG FAMILY

by BABY_WONWOO6



Category: ASTRO (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, Animal Death, Christmas, Cute Kids, Easter Egg Hunt, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Mixed ages, Multi, New Year's Eve, Secret Relationship, Thanksgiving Dinner, Valentine's Day, Weird Plot Shit, crazy kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_WONWOO6/pseuds/BABY_WONWOO6
Summary: Choi Seungcheol, the father of six.Yoon Jeonghan, the Mother of six.What happened when, Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan, move in together, with each of their kids.How will they react? Will they love it? Do they hate it?COMING SOON ON SEPTEMBER 30
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. PROLOGUE

“Well what do you think”

“This is amazing babe, we should definitely try it, the color looks amazing with the pink around it”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan sat on the couch in the tallers house, the black haired male having his arms wrapped around the younger's shoulder.

"You know it’s time we move in together” Seungcheool stated, rubbing Jeonghan's stomach, as the light brown haired male giggled.

“Choi Seungcheol, did you forget that I have six children, and not to mention you have just the same amount that I have”

“So, were married yet, we haven't told either of our kids, it’s time for them to know the truth hannie, please” 

Jeonghan sighs, but nods,”alright, but we need to move first,”, Seungcheol nodded eagerly,”The house needs seven rooms, it has to be very precise” Jeonghan pointed a finger at Seungcheol.

“Well let's go find houses” 

\---------------------------------------

“Oh! I really like this one cheol” Jeonghan stated as he entered through the front door. There was an open entrance with a living room on the right and a dining room, kitchen on the left and stairs straight ahead, oh and a basement.

“Yes this one is a really good one for your family! It has 7 Bedrooms, and 5 bathrooms, there is also a basement, but the problem with one of the bedrooms is to small to fit two people so, we temporarily changed the basement to a room”

The realtor explained as they walked around the house seeing all the rooms. The house looked plain to Jeonghan and Seungcheol, but what’s that paint can’t fix.

Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan took a moment to themselves discussing. They came back to the realtor and smiled at him.

  
“We’ll take it”

\---------------------------------------

Sorry it’s a short chapter, but keep in mind that this is just the prologue, so I hope you enjoy this and continue to like what I write.

{House}


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright heres the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and my new book is coming out on the 4 of October, because its Hannie's birthday.

Waking up to a vibration from his nightstand, Jeonghan quickly checked his phone, to see it was a message from Seungcheol telling him good luck, and that if he needed him, he would be at his house.

In all of Jeonghan's 23 years he never saw himself to be where he is today. Jeonghan adopted his first child, because he felt sad and alone.Then he just kept adopting until he stopped at six.

Then He met Seungcheol, and dated for three years, fearing that there children would be upset with them so they kept it a secret. 

Looking at the floor of his bed, a little figure with curly brown hair trying to sneak his way and surprise his mom. Turning his body to lay on his side, the curly hair boy leaps next to Jeonghan and tickles him, even though all he’s doing is wriggling his fingers.

“No! I’ve been caught by THE Chan” Jeonghn says dramatically letting his arms cover his stomach while the 10 year old boy was sitting on his chest trying to tickle his underarms.

“I’ve got chu angel mommy” The young toddler slurs, laughing like a maniac, and showing all his little pear teeth.

“Aw! You caught me” Jeonghan laughed as he picked up Chan into his arms,”Mommy, I’m not a child anymore,” Chan pouted, getting off of Jeonghan's lap.

Jeonghan only laughed at his son,”So what does my youngest want to have for breakfast” Chan was the youngest of the boys. He was the one who started calling Jeonghan mom first, and the other boys just caught on with it, well except Wonwoo who still finds it cringey and weird, not that Jeonghan minded anyways.

“Pancakes,or Waffles, whichever makes you happy” Chan says as they walk hand in hand, into the living room area, you see Jeonghan had gotten sick, so morning sickness has been extremely erratic lately, He couldn’t even eat the food his precious son cooked.

As they entered the living room, they saw the 13 year old boy, called Wonwoo feeding his two pet rabbits. When Jeonghan adopted Wonwoo, he had two pet rabbits, and Wonwoo had said that if he doesn't accept his pets, then he wasn't going with him, but Jeonghan being the sweet and caring mom he let Wonwoo bring the pets.

“Hi Nunu~Hyung!” Chan said running to Wonwoo wrapping himself around the tallers legs, Wonwoo is the second tallest yet the most quiet one. He doesn’t speak at all.

At first when Jeonghan met Wonwoo, he thought the poor boy was mute, since he spoke with him on paper, but when Jeonghan found out about his two pets, then that's when Wonwoo spoke and told him about his pets.

“Baby, why are you up? I would have called you after I finished cooking” Jeonghan said, as Wonwoo followed him into the kitchen, after he had finished feeding BonBon and MonMon, and letting them play with Chan.

Wonwoo only shrugged, It took awhile for Jeonghan to understand how Wonwoo doesn't like to talk, and would only talk if he has something mean to say, which Jeonghan doesn’t like, so he tries to teach the younger boy right. 

Jeonghan walked around the kitchen gathering all the necessary ingredients for the pancakes, soon looking back to Wonwoo,”can you go gather, some strawberries out at the back, and then wake up your brothers” Wonwoo nodded as he left.

Jeonghan started everything, only waiting for the strawberries, when Wonwoo did come back, he had a full basket of strawberries,”thank you sweetie” Wonwoo left shortly with Chan to wake up the other boys.

\--------------------------------------

“I got it,” 13 year old Jun said, taking the last of the boys plates and cups off the table, and taking them to the kitchen sink.

Jun was the oldest, even though he and Wonwoo are the same age, Jun was still older, and he was the tallest boy, he was also chinese, so that's a plus sign.

“Yeah mom how about you just relax, for today, you still are sick from two days ago” 12 year old Jihoon says while walking Jeonghan over to the couch.

Jihoon is the smallest of the other boys, although he is 12 he looked as if he was 8 or 7. Even though he looks small, don’t let his cuteness fool you, he had gotten in three fights at school because of him being small, and vulnerable.

“Momma can I do your hair” 11 year old Seunkwan says walking behind the couch, as he starts playing with Jeonghan's hair, even if it wasn’t that long.

Seungkwan is a dive, he likes most things that girls like, but honestly the boy doesn’t care. Most of the time, Seungkwan makes a small fashion show for them as he calls himself, ‘Professionalist Yoon to the Seungkwan’, apparently Jihoon finds it cringey and ugly. 

“I have to tell them” Jeonghan thought to himself, he had amazing memories in this house with his sons, but he had to tell them the news, or else he would have to just force them, even if he doesn’t want to.

“Hey kids, can you come sit around me for a bit, I want to talk to you guys about something, and I need for you all to stay calm”

The boys all sat around Jeonghan,”what’s wrong Mr. Yoon, you look nervous” Wonwoo points out looking up from his spot on the floor.

Taking a deep breath Jeonghan decided to just let it out nice and smooth,”You know I love each and every one of you, and I want the best for you.”

The brothers look at each other and then back at Jeonghan nodding for him to continue, even if they knew something wasn't right with their mom.

“First off I want you guys to know that I met someone, about three years ago, and that person and I have been dating ever since we met. I didn’t want to tell you guys, because I was afraid you would hate me, but I love you guys so much”

“He wants to be a father to you boys, we have bought a house together and are planning to move in with both our families in a couple of days” Jeonghan shyly said not knowing how they were going to react.

“Are you sure he will want to be a father to all of us?” Jihoon asked raising his eyebrows

“He’s right mom, I mean he doesn't want six kids around him, we doYen’t want to ruin everything for you” Seokmin mentioned sadly while placing his hands on Chan's shoulder.

“What! No baby, he loves kids, and just so you know he even has six kids of his own. I just want to know if you guys are okay with moving and getting six other step brothers”

“Of course, as long as you're happy, we’ll stick by your side” Jun said as they all pulled in for a hug.”Okay I know this is sudden but we’re planning to move by three dyas so we gotta start packing”

“Um. . . .I’ll just head to my room” Jun squeaked quickly before dashing to his room, just when Jun left, Wonwoo picked up BonBon, and MonMon, and left,”If you need anything mom, just come ask us” Seokmin left shortly.

Jeonghan could only laugh at how awkward his kids were,”Me too Momma, if you need anything call me” Seungkwan made the call me sign as he gave Jeonghan a big smile.

Jeonghan took Chans hand, as they went to Jeonghan's room , he made sure to send Seungcheol a text saying things went well, and that they are starting to pack. Chan had put music on as he helped Jeonghan pack.

\--------------------------------------

This is Jeonghan's house, and by the way, I changed the house, from the prologue, so next chapter shows the real house they bought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, because I love you guys so much.
> 
> And my new book, I'll be publishing, the cast at 11:03am today.

Today was the day Jeonghans was looking forward to but at the same time he was dreading his choice. So many doubts were running through his head yet he couldn't think straight the whole car ride.

Once they got there and paid the cab Jeonghan noticed Seungcheol, and Six other kids, Seungcheol spotted them and came up to them and gave Jeonghan a hug slipping a sweet kiss on the cheek while saying hello to each of Jeonghan's kids.

It was about a 45 minute drive when the brothers noticed that they were on the richer part of the city by now and questioning why they were on this side. They pulled into a driveway making the brother gasp in shock.

Not even bothering to wake up Seungcheol’s kids, the brothers rushed out of the bus onto the stone floor driveway taking in their surroundings.

Seungcheol went back to the van, waking up his sons. Seungcheol’s way of waking up his son is weird,”If you don’t wake up, I’m throwing away, your marvels shirt”

All six boys ran out of the van in a hurry, while trying to catch on to what was going on. Once reality hit them, they all jumped in surprised.

“THIS IS OUR HOUSE DUDE”

“WAH! THIS IS AWESOME”

The boys who had obviously missed the presence of their new mom and brothers almost started to walk off to the new house talking among themselves when they heard their dad call out to them.

“Boys!” Seungcheol sighs, making the boys look back to finally notice the other family. Upon notice they went quiet, the boys had a line smile, and some had an expressionless face. Same for Jeonghan's kids.

Letting the awkward yet heavy atmosphere fall over them, they all just stayed silent, no one spoke, Jeonghan and Seungcheol gave each other a look.

“Hi I am Yoon Jeonghan but just call me Jeonghan, your father has told me so much about you guys. I hope we all get along” Jeonghan comes up to them, in hope for a hug, but only receives a handshake, from the boys, and luckily a hug from Rocky.

“Um. . .I am Choi Seungcheol, please just call me Seungcheol. If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask me, or my boys, we will be a delight to help you all” Seungcheol finished with a smile, as only Chan hugged him, while he also received a handshake from all the boys except Jihoon and Wonwoo who only nodded.

“Okay kids before anyone gets excited, there is only seven rooms, and a basement, which is temporarily a room right now, we have already chosen who you will be rooming and who will have the last two rooms by themselves, there is a line to seperate each of your side so decorate as much as you like” Jeonghan stated

“We will be helping Chan and Minhyuk set up their room and after switching to our rooms. And Lunch should be done by 2 everyone got that”    
  


With a serious nod from Jeonghan's kids, and grunts and groans from Seungcheols kids, they all went to find their rooms.

\--------------------------------------

**Seungkwan and Hansol**

Seungkwan was deciding if he wanted his side of his room to be pink or purple. He had all the materials, Seungkwan is an organized person,”Hmm?Pink it is” Seungkwan unpacked.

Hansol on the other hand just went with anything, it looked ugly to Seungkwan, but he didn’t want to say anything to Hansol,”ugh this is so not pretty” Seungkwan huffed as he stood right where the line separated their beds.

“And I care because”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes,”Why do I get you as a roommate” Hansol groaned as he grabbed the black tape, from his dresser.

“Yeah keep whining about it you big baby, I’m sure your dad will switch you with someone else” Rolling his eyes, Seungkwan grabbed his headphones, so he can block out whatever Hansol was saying to him.

**Seungkwan**

**Hansol**

****

\----------------------------- \--------- 

**Mingyu and Jihoon**

It had been twenty minutes since they both had unpac, and not one of them had said a word to each other. “I’ll just stay quiet” Jihoon thought to himself, if Wonwoo has taught him something, it would be to stay silent for more than a day.

Jihoon’s side was different from Mingyu’s. Jihoon's side was more aesthetic than Mingyu’s. But still no one spoke, it was kinda getting awkward.

Mingyu sighs,”Hi I’m Mingyu and you are”,Jihoon made a face”distrubed and upset”, but only a Laugh came out of Mingyu,”your funny”,”Whatever, I’m Jihoon, it’s nice to meet you” MIngyu nodded,”Likewise, it was getting awkward so i wanted to say hi” Jihoon only nodded, while he made a line smile.

It was quiet again, well before they heard a knock on the door, it was Wonwoo, he looked between both boys before closing the door again,”Wait Nu come back”. Two seconds passed and the door opened again.

“Is there something you need” Jihoon offered,Wonwoo showed him his notepad, **”do you know where BonBon’s cage is”,** Jihoon nodded,”yeah Mom accidentally put it with my stuff” Jihoon gave Wonwoo the cage, **”Thanks”** and just like that left.

“Welp if you need me, I’ll be listening to music” Jihoon said jumping on his bed,Mingyu nodded,”Well I’ll be playing my guitar”

**Jihoon**

**Mingyu**

\--------------------------------------

**  
** **Soonyoung and Seokmin**

To think the other boys were having a hard time, these two boys were having the time of their life, jumping from the bed,”I can jump higher” Seokmin yelled, Soonyoung stopped and looked at him,”Is that a challenge Seokie”

Seokmin laughed, but nodded, but before they could even start jumping, Joshua barged in with the biggest glare, “My room is right under yours so please stop jumping” Both boys nod”thank you” Joshua left.

Soonyoung and Seokmin laugh, before settling down on the floor,”so do you have any pets” Soonyoung asked, Seokmin shook his head,” I don’t but Woo~Hyung does, he has a rabbit called BonBon, and a cat called MonMon”

“Lucky I want a tiger for a pet” Seokmin’s eyes widen,”why though they are so big and scary”Soonyoung smiled while shaking his head,”they're not, they're so cool, and awesome, I myself is a tiger” Soonyoung said while roaring, and putting his hands out. 

“THAT SO COOL” 

Seokmin literally had stars in his eyes, while Soonyoung smiled proudly while giving a big smile,”I know I’m cool, don’t flatter me”

**Bedroom** ****

****

\--------------------------------------

**Jun and Minghao**

_ “So, how’s it going”  _ Minghao just found out that Jun can slo speak Chinese, finally someone who can speak his language, aside from Wonwoo who also studies the language.  _ “It’s no fun, when it’s awkward right?”  _ Jun asked.

Minghao nodded, _ ”it’s so weird though, finding out your mom has been married for two years, but dating this guy for three whole years”  _

_ “Yeah, but it’s good to have a fellow chinese friend”  _ Jun offered his hand to Minghao who took it with a smile, _ ”it’s nice to meet you, just call me Hao”, _ Jun nodded, _ ”okay then just call me Jun” _

Both boys were reading a book, Jun had lent one to Minghao, since he seemed bored, and Minghao fell in love with the book, the moment he finished reading the first chapter.

**Minghao**

****

**Jun**

\--------------------------------------

Since Joshua and Wonwoo have their own room, this is what they look like, and BonBon, and MonMon’s cages, oh and Jeongcheol’s room

**Joshua**

****

**Wonwoo’s room (basement)MonMon and BonBon little cage/house**

****

****

****

**BonBon’s cage**

****

**MonMon’s cage**

****

**BonBon**

****

**MonMon**

**Chan and Rocky’s room**

****

**Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s room**

****

**I changed the house sorry guys, and the rest is what the house looks like inside and outside.**

  
  
**Living room**

****

**Kitchen**

****

**Dining room**

  
**Backyard porch**

****

**Pool**

****

**Garage**

****

**Shed storage**

**Jeonghans clothing studio at home**

****


	4. Chapter 3

It’s about five in the evening and all of the boys were in the living room, most of them doing their own thing. Jun had his guitars. Jihoon was playing with Seungkwan's hair, as the younger boy had some nail polish. Chan was lying on top of Wonwoo, who was playing with BonBon and MonMon, and Seokmin who was rocking back and forth.

Hansol, and Mingyu were playing video games on the tv, Soonyoung had his head on Mingyu’s lap, while the other was playing games with Hansol. Joshua was on his phone typing furiously, and then there was Rocky and Minghao, who were coloring.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol walked in the living room hand in hand, after finishing decorating their room.

Jeonghan coulndt help but be happy, when he saw all the boys in the living room. Well the living room was divided in two, Jeonghan’s kids took the  **left** side, and Seungcheol’s kids took the  **right** side. { **See what I did there XD}**

“Hey mom, you okay” Jun asked as he sat next to Jeonghan, his other brothers following behind, except for Jihoon, who stayed playing with Seungkwan's hair.

Jeonghan nodded then gave a big smile,”Now that we're here, why don’t we try to get to know each other more” Seungcheol nodded as well,

No one said anything, the Yoon brothers, and the Choi brothers were glaring at each other, Seungcheol and Jeonghan sigh,”Please try, for me” Jeonghan gave his kids the angle look,”No mom that won’t work” Chan covered his eyes.

“Please” 

“Fine, I’ll go” Jeonghan gave Jun a big smile, as he clapped happily,”I’m Yoon Junhui, but just call me Jun, I’m 13, I like to dance, and I’m the oldest of my ugly brothers” Jeonghan slapped Jun’s shoulder,”Don’t be rude” Jun shrugged,”your turn sweetie” Jeonghan gave Wonwoo a smile, even though Jeonghan knew Wonwoo wasn’t going to talk.

**“I’m Yoon Wonwoo,I’m 13, I hate everything and everyone, I have a bunny called BonBon, and a cat called MonMon, please do not bother me, and I hate my life so much, but you didn’t hear that from me”** Wonwoo showed them his notepad, and he wasn’t even half joking 

Jeonghan face palmed,”Wonwoo don’t be rude to your new brothers”,”We don’t have to be nice to them, it’s not like we've known each other for so long” Jihoon said folding his arms,”Jihoon that’s not nice, and yes you have to be nice to each other”

“I’m going to have to agree with Jihoon on this one, you never really gave us a choice, your our parent, we have to follow you, and make you happy” Seungkwan frowned, even though he was half okay with living with other people he doesn't know, but at the same time, he didn't also like meeting new people, and the fact that the his mom is getting married to another man he had no idea existed. 

Jeonghan was stunned,“screw it! did he just say that?”,”You should be grateful, they decided to agree. Sorry if that sounded offensive. . .Since I’m done here I’m going to my room” Jihoon left

With that Wonwoo left, with his two pets, and Chan in towe.“Yeah screw this whole get to know each other thing” Jun left with Seungkwan who also didn’t want to get to know the choi’s, the other boys left too without saying anything. Seungcheol just patted Jeonghan's back,”don’t worry they'll give it a chance”

\---------------------------------------

**~TWO WEEKS LATER~**

It was hell, the past few weeks with both the chois and the yoons. Things were going missing, stuff was breaking, fights between each other. Seungcheol saw it as bonding, while Jeonghan saw it as utter chaos.

But Seungcheol had reassured him that everything was going to be okay, and everyone was bound to make friends with each other, even though you could tell that they all hate each other.

“WHERE IS MY SHOE HANSOL”

“HOW SHOULD I KNOW”

“JUN~HYUNG HAVE YOU SEEN MY TIE”

  
“STOP IT, YOUR EATING MY FOOD”

  
“HAVE ANYONE SEEN MY BLUE SOCKS”

“HAOHAO, WHERE IS THAT SHIRT I LET YOU BORROW”

“SCHOOL STARTS SOON HYUNG, ARE YOU DONE?”

“WHERE IS MY TIE”

“WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR DUMB SOCK, JUST STOP EATING MY FOOD”   
  


“IS THE BUS HERE?”   
  


Jeonghan sighs, he had just finished making breakfast, and all he can hear was children yelling and screaming at each other, too bad Seungcheol wasn't here to fix them up, Seungcheol went to work early though.

Joshua, Jun, Wonwoo, and Jihoon were probably the quiet ones, they were also the only ones waiting on the couch, since they fixed their stuff the day before, so they didn't have to be in a hurry.

“KIDS THE BUS IS HERE”

Jeonghan gave each of the boys a kiss on the cheek as he pushed them all out of the house waving bye to them.

\---------------------------------------

“Look guys, it's Handork” Soon-bok said as he bumped shoulders with Hansol, who only rolled his eyes in annoyance,”Stop or he’ll cry” Eun-Ae says as she starts laughing.

“Why don’t you leave him alone, and mind your own business” Jun glares, he pulled Hansol away from them,”You mind your own business” Beom-Seok growled,”As someone who can’t spell business needs to back off”

And just like that Jun pulled Hansol away from them,”why do you let them bully you” Hansol shrugs,”I don’t really care about what they say”, Jun sighs,”Yeah but still, you can always stop them”

Before Hansol could say anything the bell ringed,”we’ll see ya at home” Hansol stayed rooted in place. He was surprised Jun said something to him. Probably because they all agreed to not talk to each other at school.

Eight hours of torture for the boys, but they handled it pretty well, and by pretty well I mean Soonyoung and Seokmin starting a food fight, Jihoon and Sengkwan talking back to the teacher, Mingyu breaking things by accident, and Wonwoo smart talking the teacher, but by writing it down. 

“You boys head in the car now” Jeonghan sighs, shaking his head, he knew something like this would happen and he clearly wasn’t surprised by it, although The Yoons were new at that school, the Choi’s were really known for being chaotic kids.

“That was so much fun, let's do it again” Seokmin cheered,”No let’s not do that again, I got cheese all over my favorite shirt”

**“You could always have mines”** Wonwoo showed Seungkwan his notepad,” Wow hyung, your the coolest aside from Jun hyung” Seungkwan hugged Wonwoo, sticking his tongue out at Seokmin, who only made scissors hands,”I’ll cut your tongue, better watch out kid”

“Ahh no, mom Seokmin said he was going to cut my tongue off” Seungkwan ran into Jeonghan’s arms,”No one is cutting anybody's tongue”,”Snitch” Seokmin pouted, sitting next to Jihoon.

  
“Let’s just go home”


End file.
